Exemplary embodiments relate to the field of network communication transmissions, and particularly to the field of network communication transmissions.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) service is a digital television delivery service, in which the digital television signal is delivered to residential users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services, such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Subscribers and users of subscriber devices receive IPTV services via a computing device, such as a set top box, that is connected to a television or display device for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set top box allows for a subscriber or other user to access IPTV services and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
IPTV service platforms allow for an increase in the interactive services that can be provided to residential subscribers/users. As such, a subscriber/user can have access to a wide variety of content that is available via the IPTV service or the Internet. The IPTV infrastructure also allows the delivery of a variety of video content instantly to the subscribers/users.
Networked address books may be accessed via a network, such as an IPTV service platform. Networked address books contain various information that may be useful to a user. The user may update the networked address book as desired.
It is desirable to store and provide access to additional content in networked address books, and particularly to provide displayed advertisement contact data to networked address books via networks.